Loving the Monster
by immortalgodofwar
Summary: Mya Montgomery is on the run from the Volturi. After angering so many people she flees to Forks. To make thigs worse she is a half-blood. She is half hunter and half Fae. Once she finds her way to Forks, she finds out her destiny is tied to three people that will change her life forever. First story in a three part story.


Chapter 1:

Moving to Hell

I grabbed the last box on the floor of my living room. I was finally moving from this dreaded place. I had too many memories of this place. I lived in Manhattan, New York.

People seemed to think of me as a regular person, but I had a dark secret. My name is Mya Montgomery. I am stronger and faster then any human. You see, I'm a hunter. I hunt things that go bump in the night. Like vampires, withces, werewolves, Fae, demons and other otherworldly creatures.

My strength and speed match that of a vampire or werewolf. In my world vampires aren't those types of vampires that are afraid of crosses, garlic and get killed by stakes, sunlight and holy water. Vampires have diamond hard skin and they don't burn in the sunlight, they sparkle (I know gay,right). The only way to kill a vampire is to rip them apart and then burn the pieces.

Werewolves on the other hand are affected by the moon, sort of. When werewolves are new, they can't control the change. For the first three years a werewolf can only change during the full moon. Older werewolves can change when ever they want. A werewolf can be killed by silver. When they come in contact with silver, their skin burns and in the blood stream it causes blood poisoning.

Witches are just regular humans that can generate magic. They are like hippies, they believe in their earth mother, Gaia. They feel close to nature. They aren't really witches because witches use destructive magic and believe in a goddess named Hecate. Wiccans believe in Gaia and they can still be dangerous. Magic is magic after all.

Fae are fairies. Not all Fae are evil. Some are nice and respect humankind. They usually evolve into other types of spirits. They mostly turn into nature spirits like nymphs. They can be water nymphs, fire nymphs or garden nymphs. Some Fae are pure evil. They are mostly called Dark Changelings. They have this human appearance on a count of their magic but their true appearance is this ugly old hag type look. They feed off human energy. They suck out their souls. Fae are weak against human made metals. So they are easier to kill, sort of. They are just as fast and strong as a vampire or werewolf.

Demons usually come from evil Fae offspring or Dark Changelings that turn to a more evil form of magic. Most demons look humanoid. Others come in different monster type forms that range from the size of an ant to the size of whales or larger. They feed off the fear of mankind. The more a person fears something, the more powerful the demon becomes.

Remember when I said I was a hunter, well I wasn't being completely honest. My father was a hunter but my mother wasn't. She was a Fae. That's right, I'm a hybrid.

Any way there is a reason I'm moving. My parents were killed because I pissed off some royal vampire clan, I don't really know who they are in the supernatural world; all I know is that they are called the Volturi. They are some sort of power hungry vampire clan that rule over the vampire world. I killed one of their henchmen, so they killed my parents and are now after me. So as you can see, I'm fleeing the state to Forks, Washington. I'm trying to run away and maybe prepare myself before I fight those over glorious bastards.

After placing the last box in the trunk of my red Audi A6, I went back inside to grab my bow, quiver and my small little white Siberian husky puppy, Luna. She barked and begged to get picked up. I laughed and patted her head.

"Sorry girl. You have to walk to the car. I have to carry my bow." I laughed slightly as she whined.

Luna got into the back seat. I got into the drivers seat and placed my bow on the passenger seat. I started my long, couple of days, journey.

Traveling to Forks was the most tiring journey I have ever been on. So far it was day two of my journey and I was, barely, half way there. This sucked serious ass. I wanted to just get there already and train and then relax. Like summer vacation.

Day three was worse. My Fae side was getting hungry. Regular, good Fae eat these magical fruits that are found in the otherworld. I haven't gone into the otherworld for over a month. Those fruits fuel are magic life force.

I was distracted that I didn't notice the Fae in my passenger seat.

"What, are you going to shoot something while driving? That's dangerous."

"Oh shit! Anata! What the fuck! You scared the shit out of me!" I yelled trying to control the car as it swerved out of control.

"Oh well, Miss Mya Montgomery, language!" She mocked. She gave me her devilish smile.

Anata is a Fae and one of my best friends. She is a part of one the nice Fae. She has red hair with these green eyes. Her eyes are like emeralds. Her name, Anata, means emeralds.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Just escorting you to Forks and to tell you something."

"Okay,"

"When you get to Forks you are going to meet someone who is going to change your life in a good and bad way." She said.

Ugh, I hated when she went all cryptic on me. I had no idea what she was talking about. I mean who was I going to meet? Who is this person? Is it a person or is it a supernatural?

She could, in a way, see the future but she never spoke of the true meaning. Everytime she would, something would change and usually cause death. So, I never really asked but I still wanted to know.

"Okay, you have to tell me wha..." As I asked I turned to see that she was gone. Great.

On the fourth day, I reached Forks. The big sign read Welcome to Forks.

As I kept going, all I could see was forest and rain. Well that's just perfect. These types of places are home to the supernatural. Great. Well, first part of cryptic future ramble solved. I'm going to meet supernatural beings.

I stop at a gas station and parked my car besides a big silver jeep. I admired the jeep. I love jeeps and trucks. I hate acting like a girly girl. I love sports and out door stuff. I even know my cars.

"Um, excuse me? Do you have a bathroom?" I asked the guy behind the counter. He pointed to a room in the back.

"Thank you." I muttered.

I quickly used the restroom. It was disgusting. Well, what do you expect from a gas station restroom, right?

Once out the bathroom I walked down the isle looking for snacks. I couldn't got the otherworld yet. I have pissed off some Fae there so it's not really safe to go back. I really have a gift on pissing people off.

I grabbed some chips and some Mountain Dew, when I smelled this sick sent. The sent made my nose burn. There were three in total. One smell was the easiest to recognize. Vampire. The other smell was of wolf. not werewolf but almost similar. Shifter. The third was a mix of vampire, shifter and human. That either means a humans in trouble or that they are stupid for being around two very dangerous creatures.

I turn to look over to where the smell is coming from. They were in the chip scection, where I had been only a few minutes ago. There were two guys and a small girl.

The first male had russet skin color, obviously shifter. I've had way too many bad, emotional mostly, experiences with shifters. I have dated to alot of them and I always get my ass dumped. My hatred for them is more personal then hunter related. He was tall, really tall, with shaggy black hair.

The next male was pale, so obviously vampire. He had curly brown hair. He was tall, a couple inches shorter then the first guy. He had muscles, basicly everywhere. He could be a challenge if I fight with just my knife.

The girl looked to be around ten maybe twelve. She was pale too but I could smell the human part of her. That is weird. I wonder what her deal is but my mind started to go into hunter mode. That ment I was ready to kill the two supernaturals infront of me and rescue the girl. I placed my hand on my knife.

My knife was powered by magic. It allowed me to cut anything I want. Key words, anything I want. If I don't want the knife to hurt anyone, they won't get cut.

The vampire sniffed the air and turned in my direction. Fae blood is very intoxicating for vampires. Our sent is very, very, very sweet to them. Our blood taste amazingly good to them. Even if I was a half-blood, my sent still had fairy trace.

The other male turned as well. He seemed to look at the vampires expression and put his body infront of the girl. Okay, weird.

The vampire took a step forward. This is bad. I needed my bow. The arrows I have were magically designed to kill anything it hit. It could easly go through a vampire's diamond skin. My knife could help but still, he is a vampire. He is kind of stronger and faster then me. Being a half-blood sort of gives me half of their strenght and speed. I mean, I'm a damn good fight and have killed vampires and werewolves before, but this vampire seemed tougher and he was bigger. I'm five feet four, for God's sakes.

Right now I'm so screwed.

**So, yeah another Twilight fanfic. I was bored and out of nowhere I get this idea of using Faes and half-bloods. So I made a character who is half hunter and half Fae. I also gave her alot of enemies because of how rebelious she used to be and how many people she's angered. Also just to let you know she is 24 years old. There is also another reason the Volturi are after her but you are going to have to stay tuned to see why. She will also have ties with three characters. Two vampires and one wolf. Hope you enjoyed. This first chapter is for my friend Liliana who needs something to read.**


End file.
